


Anesthesia

by Tourlouxx



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Kanan is high, and a dork, space married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tourlouxx/pseuds/Tourlouxx
Summary: In response to this prompt: “ Kanan waking up after a surgery and being dopey and forgetful from anesthetics and being amazed and thrilled that he’s MARRIED to this beautiful twi'lek woman”Yeah, so Kanan and Hera are like officially married here. AU-ish?





	

Kanan wakes up in a bed, his body seems glued to the bed, his eyelids too heavy to open, his mouth dry. He must’ve drunken a lot last night; this is one of the worst hangovers he has ever had. Swimming in his own pain he can’t get himself to move,not even if he tried, not that he wants to. He hears a door being whooshed opened and the sound reverberates inside his head. The only thing he can do is grunt and squeeze his eyes shut more than they already were. 

“Kanan?” He hears a voice say, it’s female and melodic,sweet with a light rasp to it(not too much, but enough for the voice to sound sensual and smooth with every word she utters). The best voice he has ever heard.

“Kanan, can you hear me?” Oh, there it is again.

That voice serves as enough motivation for Kanan to use all of his strength to open his eyes. He needs to see who can be behind such an angelical voice.

He opens his eyes and doesn’t find himself disappointed by what he sees. She is a green twi’lek, with big eyes, defined cheekbones, thick lips and a slender jaw that comes to end in a satisfying tip at her chin. Her lekku, tattooed, fall gracefully over her shoulders and graze him slightly from where she’s looking at him. Kanan is certain she’s the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

“Kanan?”

He is at a loss of words, he is shocked by her beauty and his head still hurts. Although, seeing her has certainly helped. He stares and feels and dopey grin take over his face. What else do you do when you are in the presence of someone so pretty?

She smiles and chuckles and Kanan is in love.

“Are you okay, love?”

He is slightly confused by the terminology she’s using, but he doesn’t mind. He could get used to her calling him that, whoever she is. He still can’t answer though so he just keeps staring. 

She frowns slightly and leans over to the other side of the bed, putting her clothed breasts very close to his face. Yes, this is definitely the best sight his ever woken up to.

She retrieves data pad and starts analyzing it. That’s when Kanan realizes he is in a hospital bed, huh? Did he get in a bar fight last night and if so, did he lose?

“Hmmmm… the doctor did say you’d experience dehydration.”

Doctor?Is she a nurse? She is not dressed like one. She is dressed like a pilot: wearing a flight suit and armor and gloves clearly made for mechanic work. She pinches his hand and frowns when it comes up as a tip then places her gloved hand gently on his forehead.

“Does your head hurt?”

He nods.

She removes her hand and says “I’ll be right back”, then turns around and leaves.

He is left alone with his thoughts, who is this mysterious woman? and why does she care so much about him? Why is he in a hospital? Should he be worr…

Before he can complete the thought she is back with a several water bottles in her hands. She seats on the bed and, realizing he is in no condition to move, puts a water bottle in his mouth and tilts it, oh so gently, so he can start drinking.

“Drink up”

Eager to be receiving anything from her, he obeys. But still stares at her the entire time. That’s when she gets this apologetic look on her face.

“I’m sorry. If it were up to me you would be with an IV right now, but we’re a little short on resources.”

This most be some hospital. He thinks.

As soon as he finishes the first bottle, she picks up the second and repeats the process.

When he is midway through the second one, the door whooshes open to let a kid in. He is maybe… what? 14 or 15. Unruly, dark blue hair, blue eyes, twin scars along his cheek, wearing a mismatched, orange jumpsuit.

When the kid’s eyes fall on him they go wide “Kanan! You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

Ok… who is this kid and why does he care if he is ok? He is beginning to feel overwhelmed by this whole situation. Where is he? Who are these people? What the heck is going on? Why is he in a hospital?

“I don’t think he is in any position to answer any questions right now, Ezra.” Angel voice intervenes, thank the stars. “But you can keep us company if you’d like.”

“Alright”, the newly named ‘Ezra’ says, and sits down in a chair at the edge of the room.

When he finishes the second water bottle he is feeling a lot better. Now… time to find out who these people are, specially the pretty one. Ok, only the pretty one. He doesn’t really care about the kid.

“Feeling better?” She says

“Yeah, and a lot, thanks to you”, he answers her, with the biggest flirtatious tone he could muster and looks at her with half-closed eyes and light pout of his lips.

Angel voice, looks at him as if she is trying to contain a laugh and says “You’re welcome, dear”

“So… What’s your name, angel?”

She pulls back in confusion and the kid stares at him the same way. After a few awkward moments of silence, the kid breaks it and says, “Uhhhh… Kanan this is Hera…”

“What a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman”, Kanan takes her gloved hand and places a kiss on it.

“…your wife?” the kid finishes.

Kanan freezes and drops “Hera”’s hand.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ummm… He’s talking about how you and I are married?” she finally says.

“No, we’re not. I didn’t even know your name ‘til a few seconds ago”

One heartbeat. 

Two.

“Kanan, we’ve been together for 8 years now.”

Nothing

“We live in my ship, the Ghost?”

Nothing

“We have a family?”

Nothing

“This is Ezra… he’s been part family for 2 years now?”

Nothing.

He sees dismay in her face, worry. He may not know her, but he knows he doesn’t want to see her like this. Kanan doesn’t know what to say so he just slowly shakes his head.

“Ezra, go get the doctor” The kid immediately obeys and runs out of the room.

When he’s gone, she places both hands in his face and forces him to look at her. Her eyes right now seem bigger, they’re pleading him to remember but nothing comes to mind.

“Kanan, what is the last thing you remember?”

He frowns and starts thinking. He places his hand on top of Hera’s and the gesture feels so natural he doesn’t even notice it until after he’s done it.

“I was in Gorse. Working for Moonglow, living in a bar called…uh… called…” He struggles.

“The Asteroid Belt”, she completes.

“Yes…”, he pauses “are we on Gorse right now?”

She doesn’t know how to respond, what does she tell him? That that was 8 years ago? That he is done hiding his Jedi heritage? That they are part of a rebellion now? That they saved a moon? That Okadiah died?

Before she can decide, Ezra walks in with the medical droid and a holodisk in his hand. 

“Bridger tells me he is suffering from some kind of amnesia. This is normal, the anesthetic used during his surgery usually has that effect on people. How far back can you remember?”

“About 8 years ago” Hera responds, then looks back at Kanan, “Right before we met”

“Ok” The medical droid says, in the usual cold, straight to the point tone they all use, “That is normal. His memory will be back in a few hours. In the meantime, I suggest you stay out of any particularly shocking subjects and focus on the positive in his life through out those 8 years”

“That’s going to be hard, his life has changed A LOT this past 8 years” Hera says, incredulously. 

“Well, why don’t you start with how you two met? I understand you are his spouse?”

“I am”

“Wait! So I did marry you?” Kanan says

“Yes,you did dear.”

“YOU?”

“Yes.”

“But… but… how?”

“What do you mean?”She raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re…just…so…so beautiful and I’m…I’m… I’m me.”

Hera’s eyes go soft at that and she places her hands on top of his.

“Well, dear.” She says, “You changed and that you, the real you, was more than enough for me”

She leans in until their lips touch (oh, yeah.This is definitely feels familiar) and he eagerly returns the kiss.

Over the next hours Hera and Ezra show Kanan pictures of the time since Kanan has been in the ship. They laugh and Kanan’s still in amazement that he actually married Hera. HE, a half Jedi who was doing nothing with his life, married HERA.

By the end of the day, he remembers the whole thing. The good, the bad. Marriage, Zeb, Sabine, Ezra. The Inquisitor, the Empire, Okadiah.

But Hera’s there through the whole thing, she loves him and she makes sure he remembers that. She supports him and assures him that everything worked out. That they got through the tough times, that they enjoyed the good ones. 

Ezra is there too. The most recent addition to the family, a reminder that there is still hope for the galaxy. A reminder of what they fight for.

He is given the all clear and returns to the Ghost that night, more grateful than ever for the amazing family he and his wife (Stars, it feels good to say that.) have built.

The End.


End file.
